This invention is directed to a head rest and neck support assembly, and in particular, to a head rest and neck support assembly for seating furniture such as automobile seats.
Head rests and neck rests are known in the art. An example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,777 where a vertical post is attached to an automobile seat and an upper head support and a lower head support swivel between use and disuse positions. Because the seat does not have its own back head rest, the upper support serves as a back head rest when in use. The lower support serves as a side head rest when in use.
The disadvantage of this and other head rests is that they cannot be used on seating furniture which either already has a separate back head rest or in which the furniture extends up behind the head. Thus, if a user has a particular seating furniture which either already has a separate back head rest or which otherwise extends behind the head, the user is not able to add a neck support or side head rest.
Another disadvantage is that the prior art head rests already form an integrated whole, either with the seating furniture or, as appears the case in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,777, with the backboard portion of the automobile directly behind the seating furniture. Thus, if a user already has a particular seating furniture which does not already contain a side head rest or neck support, the user is unable to add these features.
Accordingly, a head rest and neck support assembly is desired which may be mounted onto a seating furniture already possessing a back head rest.